


My Mother

by half_way_dangerous



Series: I Miss You [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Letter, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_way_dangerous/pseuds/half_way_dangerous





	My Mother

_My Mother,_  
Hello once again. It is I, your daughter, Rose Lalonde.  
I am not sure of what state you will be in when you read this, so allow me to fully explain all that I know.  
I played the 'Hottest Game of the Year' with my friends, John, Jade, and Dave.  
You must know nothing of them, since you pay no mind to me unless we are striffing, or showing one another up.  
I have figured out that said actions where rather immature, and I am done with it. As your daughter, at least.  
Back to the point, it would seem that Sburb, the 'Hottest Game of the Year', if you where not aware, was a game that ended the world.  
So now we are trying to not die, and attempting to create a new Earth.  
With a frog, called the Genisis Frog. Because appearantly the Universe is a frog. Guess what I'm never messing with again?  
So there's the rough outline of the game, I suppose. I will not delve deep into it because it is surprisingly hard to find paper, so I'm left with a limited amount.  
So, as I play this game with my ecto-brother, Dave Strider, and ecto-siblings Jade Harley and John Egbert, we have met a species called trolls.  
They have thick grey skin, horns that vary in size and color, thought only shades of orange and yellow, blood colors that span the rainbow, some have fangs, and most have sharp claws.  
I hope you do not mind, but I am dating a troll. A jade blood. Her name is Kanaya Maryam.  
We have, in a way, merged sessions. And they are trying to help us out.  
Well Mother, I'm running low on paper. Dave just stole my last sheet.  
I'll have to cut my letter short, I apologize for that. And this horrible ending.  
Goodbye, Mother.  
I miss you a lot, surprisingly.  
-Sincerly, your daughter, Rose Lalonde. 


End file.
